Lirios
by Lara Pond
Summary: Sansa es incapaz de controlarse cuando descubre que Margaery le corresponde. M-por Lemon. Sansa/Margaery


**De Juego de Tronos, Sansa/Margaery**

**Si no te gusta el Femslash, vete ya mismo**

**Disclaimer: Juego de Tronos**

**Advertencia: Lemon, Femslash**

**Raiting: M**

* * *

><p>Esa mañana despertó con ganas de vomitar, buscó su vestido y se cambió para ir directamente a la cocina, necesitaba con urgencia un vaso con agua.<p>

Se extraño al no encontrar a ningún sirviente ni siquiera a Joffrey pavoneándose por los corredores, aprovecho la oportunidad para llevarse un par de frutas al comedor.

—Lady Stark—Llamó una voz suavemente desde la puerta es una grata sorpresa encontrarla aquí—Se encaminó a la mesa con parsimonia.

Sansa se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de dar un salto—Lady Tyrell—

Margaery la invitó con la mirada a tomar asiento al lado suyo.

—Me extraña encontrarla sin su alteza Joffrey—Notó Sansa tomando asiento y dejando la comida en la mesa.

—Oh, no te sorprendas querida, es muy posible que aparezca en un momento—Sonrió con naturalidad.

—Espero que no— Susurró sin meditarlo.

Margaery río y Sansa sonrrojo pensando que no la había escuchado.

—Perdón lo dije sin pensar— se disculpó al tiempo que tomaba una banana.

—No tienes porque—Respondió Margaery sin darle mayor importancia.

Sansa sonrió y procedió a pelar la banana. La otra chica se quedo mirándola fijamente, llego un momento en el que la primera no podía disimular el sonrojo, no le había quitado los ojos de encima y ella difícilmente podía tragar.

—Suerte que no está aquí—Comentó Margaery—sino encontraría muy pervertido ese acto para su gusto—.

Sansa dio una última mordida y avergonzada dejó la fruta en la mesa— no era mi intención—.

Margaery la detuvo suavemente, tomando su mano y llevándola a su boca, mordió provocadoramente lo que quedaba del plátano—Lo se—.

Sansa se quedo boquiabierta apreciando cada movimiento de la mayor , parecía todo dirigido a sonrojarla.

—Yo-yo…creo que mejor ire a buscarlo—hizo el intento de levantarse pero una mano en el hombro la detuvo.

—Oh, no era mi intención ofenderte—se disculpó amablemente-

—No lo has hecho—Le respondió con suavidad.

—Me alegro entonces —Dijo Margaery y comenzó a acariciar su brazo con dulzura—porque es lo último que quisiera hacer—.

Sansa abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella y la cerró.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte querida—Aseguró Margaery haciendo énfasis en el "querida" —Tan solo relájate—.

Y tan suave como sus palabras, se levanto de su asiento tomando la mano de Sansa y guiándola hacía la puerta.

—Ven conmigo—Dijo provocativamente. Sansa no pudo hacer más que seguirla, se encontraba hipnotizada con su mirada.

—Está bien —Respondió entregándose a sus deseos.

Caminaron hasta llegar al dormitorio real de Margaery.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó sorprendida Sansa.

La otra chica abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

—A veces, lo que una dama necesita no es un príncipe azul—Respondió seductoramente mientras veía a Sansa entrar. Cerró la puerta tras ellas y con llave, dejándola en una de las mesas.

Sansa estaba sonrojada a más no poder, nunca antes la hacían tratado así, podía sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo ascendía con cada paso que daba.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —Le ofreció Margaery sirviendo una copa de vino.

—N-no gracias, estoy bien—La rechazó, intentando sonar lo más cortés posible.

—Esta bien— guardó la botella y tomó un sorbo de su copa.

—Ahora querida, ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? —Preguntó sentándose junto a ella en la cama—¿Qué es lo que esta agobiando a esta linda cabecita tuya? —

Sansa no pudo omitir el alago y se sonrojo mas de lo humanamente posible.

—Porque una hermosa princesa como tú no debe preocuparse tanto, ni estar tan sola—Insinuó con una sonrisa.

—Yo ehm…no es nada— se excusó pobremente. Margaery tomó su mano acariciándola con suavidad.

—No te sientas cohibida conmigo, por favor— le pidió mirándola fijamente—Siéntete libre de decir lo que sea, de veras—.

Sansa tomó aire, no sabía por qué su corazón latía tan alocadamente.

—Es… …No te cases con Joffrey—Dijo sin pensarlo y pronto cubrió su boca— lo siento, yo no quería—

Y sin esperar a que dijera más Margaery la besó, Sansa era incapaz de reaccionar, no se podía mover ni un poco, fue un beso dulce y tranquilo, lleno de cariño por la menor.

—Ya deja de disculparte—Rió Margaery—no sabes cuanto te deseo, pero no puedo romper el matrimonio con Joffrey, mi reino depende de ello—Sansa la miró con tristeza— pero linda, aun así continuare viéndote, serás mi amante— y dicho eso volvió a besarla, esta ves con mas pasión se sentía arder.

Se detuvieron cuando les faltó el aire y Sansa la apartó rápidamente.

—Nosotras…nosotras no podemos hacer esto—Dijo respirando con dificultad.

—Oh cariño, por supuesto que podemos, y créeme, hacerlo con una mujer es mucho mejor de lo que puedes imaginar—Aseguró con la voz ronca.

Sansa aun era una inexperta, recién floreció y sin la menor idea de que hace luego. Por suerte la mayor se ocupó de hacer todo por ella. Con suavidad la recostó en la cama ubicándose sobre ella, con una pierna entre las suyas. Que la dejaba sin aire a la menor cada vez que se movía.

—Es simple, linda— Aseguró al tiempo en que volvía a besarla— Solo sigue mis movimientos—

Dicho eso cerró la distancia que las separaba y comenzó a besarla suavemente. Sansa se dejó hacer, correspondiendo a cada roce y dándole paso a su lengua.

Una mano de Margaery se posó en su mejilla y con una delicadez exquisita empezó a descender. Por su cuello sus hombros, hasta llegar a su pecho, con eso Sansa gimió, sus pezones estaban duros mucho antes que la tocara siquiera. Margaery sonrió con suficiencia.

Sin dejar de masajear con su mano el pecho, utilizó la otra, y siguió bajando hasta su abdomen, tiró de las cuerdas del corset y lo quitó con avidez. Sansa se incorporó un poco para facilitarle el trabajo de quitarle el vestido. Primero el cierre de la espalda, y al caer dejó ver el torso semi desnudo de la joven. Margaery paso la mano por el abdomen a su espalda para desprender el corpiño. Una vez que desapareció ella no pudo evitar quedarse admirando sus pechos.

Sansa sonrió al notarlo—Tócame si quieres—Dijo mirándola.

Y sin perder más tiempo la otra se acercó y comenzó a besar sus pechos, turnándolos mientras que con una mano tocaba el otro.

El resto del vestido cayó al suelo, dejándola solo con una prenda cubriendo su intimidad, Sansa no vio justo ser la única desnuda en la habitación, así que mientras Margaery la hacía gemir besando sus pechos, ella bajó el cierre de su vestido y se lo quitó apuradamente, al igual que el corpiño.

Y con ello sansa no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sus pechos eran un poco mas grandes que los suyos y sus pezones tenían un lindo color rosa, le provocaban unas ganas enormes de besarlos, de chupar cada uno hasta que Margaery no pueda más con el deseo.

Los ojos voraces de Sansa encendieron de inmediato el libido de Margaery quien sabía de seguro que pronto su control caería.

—Hazlo—Le permitió. Y sin esperar más, Sansa comenzó a besarlos, chupando con empeño sus pezones.

—Siempre quise probarlos—Admitió entre besos. Margaery solo gimió como respuesta.

Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, estaban sonrojadas, y totalmente excitadas.

—Me alagas— Dijo con dificultad, tomando su cabeza y haciendo que la mirara— pero yo llevo deseándote desde que te vi por primera vez en la sala de tronos—

Sansa volvió a recostarse, llevándose a Margaery consigo— Entonces no esperes más, hazme tuya—

—Lo único que te haré será el amor—Aseguró dulcemente, cosa que sorprendió a la menor, que esperaba que su primera vez fuera ruda y descuidada por Joffrey pero a cambio se encontraba allí, con la mujer más bella de Desembarco del rey mientras era tratada como una reina.

—Te lo mereces todo Sansa— Le dijo leyendo sus pensamientos y acariciando con amor su mentón— Mereces ser tratada como una reina y recibir todo el amor posible—.

Sansa estaba al borde de las lágrimas, al ver eso la mayor sonrió, beso su frente, su mejilla, el puente de su nariz, y finalmente sus labios. Sansa le correspondió, felizmente y se esforzó para que sintiera cuanto la quería.

—Te quiero—Soltó sin pensar, y pronto se arrepintió al ver la cara de sorpresa de la otra.

—No, no te arrepientas—Le rogó Margaery sosteniendo su cara para mirarla de frente— Te quiero— La beso— Te deseo como a nadie— la volvió a besar— Te amo— finalizo con un prolongado beso.

Sansa se sorprendió, sintió su corazón expandirse y su pecho calentarse de una forma agradable.

—Yo también te amo—Dijo entre besos.

La mano inquieta de Margaery no aguardó más y se posó en su pecho y la otra continuo bajando por su abdomen, acabando con suavidad allí. Con cada roce Sansa suspiraba y provocaba estragos en la otra.

—¿Me permites? —Pregunto en un susurro al oído de Sansa. Esta asintió totalmente a su merced. Bordeó el límite de su ropa interior y cuando le dieron la afirmativa metió mano por debajo de ella hasta llegar a su centro.

—¡Ahhh! —Gimió de placer Sansa al sentir la mano curiosa de Margaery pasar por sus labios palpando su humedad.

—Estas mojadisima—Informó provocándole un sonrojo— me alegra.

Jugó con las caricias hasta que Sansa no dio mas y tomo su mano guiándola a su muy excitado clítoris.

—¡Oh dios! —Exclamó. Con un dedo comenzó a hacer círculos en su hinchado órgano.

Margaery estaba fascinada con las expresiones de placer que hacía— Eres hermosa—Admitió espontáneamente.

Sansa no supo que decir, y como toda respuesta la beso.

Sin romper el Beso Margaery apartó su mano, provocando un quejido de Sansa.

—Abre tu boca—Le pidió acercando sus dedos, Sansa obedeció y los chupó de una forma provocadora.

Margaery mordió su labio inferior y cuando termino llevó su mano de nuevo el centro.

—Esto tal vez te dolerá, pero te prometo que pronto se convertirá en algo placentero—Le dijo suavemente y beso el puente de su nariz.

Sansa tragó con dificultad, pero se tranquilizó con su voz. Con lentitud y tratando de ser lo más suave posible. Margaery la penetró con un dedo. Por suerte no sintió dolor, así que luego de un par de embestidas, pensó en usar un segundo. Con ello si escuchó un leve quejido de dolor.

—Continua—Le dijo Sansa, así que sin perder el ritmo de las embestidas amentó un tercer dedo, con el cual sansa soltó un gran quejido.

—Shhhh—La serenó—Lo lamente, seré suave— le aseguró besando su barbilla, la línea de la quijada, su mejilla y sus labios con dulzura.

Una primer envestida provocó una mueca de dolor de parte de Sansa, pero Margaery no se detuvo, dio una segunda, una tercera, y a la quinta Sansa ya comenzaba a sentirse bien.

Tal era el placer que la hacía sentir que levantó su cadera para un mayor contacto.

— ¡Ahhhh! — Gemía sin poder evitarlo con cada embestida.

Margaery al embestirla se movía con todo el cuerpo encima de Sansa, y esta la rodeó su cintura con sus piernas,

— ¡Oh dio Margaery! ¡Más fuerte! —Le rogó Sansa sin ser posible ahogar ningún gemido que morían en la boca de la otra.

—Sus deseos son ordenes mi Lady— Dijo seductoramente y aumentó la intensidad provocando un mundo de sensaciones en Sansa que no podía reprimirlas.

—¡Ahhhhhhh!¡Ya me vengo! — Le informó con gemidos cada vez más profundos

—Hazlo no te detengas, no te contengas ni un poco—Le pidió sin detenerse. Y con eso Sansa dio un largo gemido. Margaery sintió las paredes de su vagina cerrarse alrededor de sus dedos y Sansa comenzó a temblar irrefrenablemente. Continuó dando suaves embestidas ayudándola a descender del clímax.

Sansa la abrazó con cariño. Eso tocó el corazón de Margaery quien no se acostumbraba a muestras de cariño después del sexo ni después.

—Oh por dios…eres tan buena que me haces dudar que sea la primera con la que has hecho esto—Dijo sansa respirando con dificultad.

Margaery sonrió con picardía—Sí, es verdad, no eres la primera con la que tengo sexo pero si la primera con la que hago el amor—le susurro al oído— ni con mi difunto esposo lo hacía—.

Sansa se sintió especial con ello—Bueno pues tu eres mi primera—

Si hubiese podido elegir a quien darle su virginidad y casarse con gusto se la daría a Margaery, Había demostrado ser mejor que un príncipe azul.

—Ahora es mi turno—Dijo y atacó su cuello, Margaery inclinó su cabeza para darle mas espació. Con una mano se apodero de su pecho y con la boca jugo con el otro. — Los gemidos se hacían oír.

Con parsimonia besó el valle de sus senos y se encaminó hacía su abdomen bajando lentamente hacía sus bragas.

—Siempre tuve la duda a que sabía— admitió mientras le quitaba la braga— ahora lo voy a saber—.

Llegó hasta su centró y comenzó a lamer, primer sin ímpetu y luego con esmero.

—Ahhh— gemía Margaery, su respiración era irregular y no podía contener el movimiento de sus caderas. Quería más quería que la haga totalmente suya.

Llevó dos dedos a su entrada y la penetró sin más preámbulos, estaba suficientemente húmeda para que entraran sin problemas.

—¡Ohhh Sansa! —Gimió sin control.

Lamió en círculos mientras la penetraba. Su clítoris estaba hiper sensible e hinchado al igual que el de Sansa quien se frotaba con su pierna mientras la embestía.

—¡Más!¡Dame más!¡Ahhhhhh! —Margaery ya no era consciente de nada mas, solo existían ella y Sansa, nada de Joffrey, Tyron, o cualquiera que se interponga.

Estaba tan cerca de pasar el clímax. Solo necesitaba una última embestida que tocó en el punto G para llegar a un gran y prolongado orgasmo.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —Gimió, su cuerpo tembló sin control alguno y las paredes de su entrada presionaron los dedos de Sansa.

Con suavidad la ayudó a bajar de la intensidad de su orgasmo. Besó su mandíbula, y la comisura de sus labios.

—Oh dios mío, eso fue intenso—Dijo Margaery con la respiración irregular incapaz de abrir los ojos por todas las Sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Me alegra saber que yo fui la primera con la que haces el amor y no ese idiota de Joffrey—Dijo Sansa sin lamentarlo.

Margaery sonrió, y la besó sin decoro.

—Ven aquí— Se acostó y le hizo un lugar a su lado. Sansa obedeció y se recostó.

—¿No es peligroso? ¿No pueden encontrarnos así las sirvientas? —

—No, ellas no pueden entrar sin que se los ordene, así que descuida—Dijo Margaery

Y sin darse cuenta luego de una amena charla, ambas cayeron presas del sueño. Durmieron abrazadas toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto?, que tal?<strong>

**sus review me alimentan**


End file.
